heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Western Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Marlow Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Apache Kid's Last Stand! | Synopsis2 = In the town of Madison, Aloysius Kare and gambling house owner Kit Faraday watch as some men from back east ride into town. Kare muses that these men could provide good business for Kit's gambling house. Suspicious of the new comers, Kare goes to the gambling hall that night and asks one of the men if they are in town for a roundup. When the man says they are Kare points out that there is no round up. The man almost starts a fight with Aloysius for calling him a liar, but Kit steps in and stops a the fight from breaking out and asks Kare to leave before there is trouble. Hours later the gang leaves the saloon and rides off into the desert, unaware that they are being followed by Kare's alter-ego the Apache Kid. As the Kid rides after them, he wishes he had time to warn his father and Bill Gregory of this trouble. However, back at the Apache camp, Red Hawk senses trouble and orders his warriors to get ready. The Apache's travel northward is seen by the soldiers at Fort Madison, and Captain Bill Gregory orders his troops to mobilize. Meanwhile, the men have taken pause to talk and the Apache Kid hides out and overhears how they are going to meet their leader over at Kubal Pass. As the Apache Kid races off to Kubal Pass ahead of the outlaws, Red Hawk and his warriors cross paths with Gregory and his soldiers and both agree to work together to seek out the strangers who rode into town and help the Apache Kid if he needs it. Arriving at Kubal Pass, the Apache Kid sees that the men have come to move stolen cattle out of the area. However, before he can act the outlaws get the drop on him and the Apache Kid realizes that their leader is Kit Faraday. However before Faraday can shoot the Kid, his horse Nightwind suddenly attacks the gunman trampling him alive. The other outlaws, afraid of the wild horse, flee the scene. Apache Kid mounts Nightwind and rides after him and catches up with the outlaws just as they are running into the army and the Apache warriors who wipe them out. The Kid explains what happened to Bill, who thanks the Kid for his help in squashing the gang of rustlers. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Kit Faraday Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Dead Man's Boots | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Man With the Bullet-Hole Stetson | Synopsis4 = Lance Temple is riding his buck wagon into Caliber City to see that the town is in pandemonium. The sheriff tells Lance to tie up his horses and take cover as the Callendar Gang is riding into town. As Lance seeks shelter in the sheriff's office he learns that the gang is on the run from a lone man named Matt Dulcy, who has vowed to wipe out the gang. When the gang passes through town without stopping, Lance returns to his father's ranch to find that the Callendar Gang attacked Zane Temple and wounded him after stealing some fresh horses. Lance gets some local ranchers to take care of his father and rushes off to Hidden Valley where he changes into the Texas Kid. Bent on revenge against the Callendar gang, the Kid follows after their trail. Along the way, the Texas Kid runs into Matt Dulcey who is still on the trail of the gang. The Texas Kid explains why he is after the Callendar gang as well, and learns that the gang caused tensions between he and his friend with a twin ranch by stealing cattle from both ranches before trying to wipe both families out. Dulcey survived the attack, but his friend and his family were slaughtered. Dulcey vowed to get revenge on them ever since. The pair agree to work together and track the Callengar Gang to the town of White Bolder. There they corner the gang in a saloon. As Dulcey kills gang members with his bare hands, the Texas Kid guns down those who try to shoot Dulcey until their leader is the only one left. The Kid shoots the guns out of the outlaw's hand and then leaves Dulcey to strangle the gang leader to death. With their friends and family avenged, the Texas Kid and Dulcey thank each other for their help and part ways. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Calendar Gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = The password in the story "The Silver Spurs" was "que hay de nuevo" which in Spanish means "What's new" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}